Lego Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu- Jay x Nya- My Cherry Blossom
by QueenCelina33
Summary: It's been a two years since Jay and Nya started dating and they mean more to each other than anything else in Ninjago. Jay loves Nya, but there's something he's been meaning to ask her for a few months now. Takes place the after the Season Two Finale. I haven't seen any of the new Ninjago episodes yet, so no P.I.X.A.L or any season three characters and no season three settings.


**_Author's Note: Hey, Guys. I used to watched Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and I'm still waiting for the new season to come out. I recently found some of my old GenderBend sketches of the Ninjago chracters and decided to write a story._**

**_Ninjago belongs to LEGO and whoever else created them. _**

**_Well, enjoy and review!_**

**_Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu-Jay x Nya- My Cherry Blossom_**

It was another peaceful day in the small town known as Jamonicai Village. The sun hung high overhead with a few clouds drifting by. The people were busy in their shops and homes, going about their daily tasks as always. Women hung their clothes and cleaned up their homes, while men worked on the streets and traded, and children played small games with their friends. Most of the people seemed to be happy and not a care in the world rested upon their minds, but one young man seemed to be in an anxious and a bit of a saddened state.

Not too far outside of the main village, a young man sat upon a small rock near a lake. He had earth orange hair, blue eyes, and a handsome face. He wore a blue ninja suit that was covered in several blue and silver sashes. His deep black eyebrows were shaped into concern and sadness as he stared down into the crystal clear water of the lake. He looked at his claw shaped hand, creating a small blue spark, before it faded into thin air. The ninja's gaze returned to the water as the sound of birds singing filled his ears. Cherry blossom petals fell from the tree he was sitting under, falling into the lake and rippling his reflection. The young man turned his head towards his home, the Destiny's Bounty, an airship that he and his friends shared.

Jay took a small pebble and tossed it into the lake the Bounty had landed not too far from. He watched the rock skip across the water, small circles rippling in the clear liquid. He sighed sadly as he blinked, his oceanic eyes disappearing under the lids before revealing themselves again. The lightning ninja couldn't help but feel depressed as he listened to the noises of the noon. He could see the village from where he was, but it only made his mood fall more. Every time he saw a married couple walk through, he frowned deeply and buried his head in his hands. All of those other people seemed so happy with the ones that they were spending their lives with, and what did Jay have? His thoughts suddenly wandered to his girlfriend, the girl with the red clothes, Samurai X suit, and a personality as fiery as her brother's element.

Jay could envision Nya in his head. She was a young lady with black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, and bright red lips. She wore a red dress with white trimmings, usually ending with flowers, and pants that matched. The fire ninja's sister was an amazing woman, always looking for the best in situations and never giving up, even when things looked tough. She also was very good when it came to navigating, helping him with his inventions, and just being the life of a party. Jay smiled at the image of her. She was so beautiful on the outside and inside. A couple of years ago, after a while of being nervous and hiding his crush on the sister of the fire ninja, Jay had asked Nya to be his girlfriend and she happily said yes, returning those feelings for the lightning ninja.

When he had found out, protective Kai hadn't exactly been happy that one of his friends was dating his younger sister. Jay had talked with him and the two had reconciled, Kai allowing them to date as long as, "You keep an eye out for her and don't let her go." Jay and Nya had been dating ever since and their relationship had blossomed. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako thought that their relationship was quite cute with being more mature grown ups. Cole became a bit jealous, not having a girlfriend. Zane, still being new to relationships, didn't really know what to think, while Lloyd, still having his younger mentality, did get a bit grossed out if they kissed in front of him.

The sound of a small splashing had Jay snapping back to the present. He turned his head back to the lake, seeing two birds on one side of the water. From what he could tell, it was a male and female blue jay, both twittering back and forth to each other. They did that for a few moments, before rubbing their heads together and flying away side by side. The lightning ninja sighed and said, "Even the birds." He looked down at his gloved hand, letting another spark form. He narrowed his eyes and the spark grew out of anger and he threw his hands up in the air. "What's wrong with me?!" Jay questioned out loud. "I had the guts to ask Nya to be my girlfriend two years ago, and now I don't even have the nerve to try and ask her!" He leaned one elbow on his knee and put his chin in that hand. The blue ninja frowned deeply and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple out of frustration. "What am I going to do?"

The sound of rustling coming from his left had Jay whipping his head around and looking in that direction. Blue orbs darted around. Nothing moved; nothing but the leaves of several bushes as they swayed in the wind. The ninja raised a brow. The sound of pebbles falling and clacking together came from his other side and Jay got out his elemental blade. He got to his feet. "Who's there," he said. "Come out and fight if you want a fight." Small blue sparks began to run down the length of the blade, swirling around it as he tightened his grip on the weapon.

"Boo!"

A hand clasped onto his shoulder, causing Jay to stumble forwards, losing his balance and dropping his weapon. He nearly fell face forwards into the lake, but the same hand grabbed his shoulder and kept him on his feet. A rather deep chuckle came from behind the blue suited ninja, and he frowned, knowing who that was. Jay turned on his heels, saying, "Cole, that was _not_ funny! You scared me—" He paused and widened his eyes when he looked into not a pair of deep brown eyes, but instead into one deep gray eye and one icy blue robotic eye. Jay took a step back and saw that the man behind him had part of his face missing on his left eye, revealing his robotic structure underneath the human appearance, light blonde hair that stood up, and strong features. His white ninja suit was adorned with golden ribbons and gray sashes. The ice ninja had a sly smile on his face.

"Zane," Jay said with a confused expression on his face. "_You_ scared me?"

Another chuckle came from the Nindroid. "Well, yes," his smooth and deep voice came. "I had been talking with Lloyd, Cole and Kai and I left my funny switch on, so I came out here to find you. I had decided that I wanted to try and scare you, seeing as you were off guard." Zane suddenly opened the plate on his chest, revealing the inner workings of his robotic body. He flipped one of the switches and closed his chest. "My apologies, Jay. I just wanted to seize the opportunity."

Jay smiled at his friend. "It's alright, Frosty," he said, calling the cyborg by one of his nicknames. "I probably would've done the same thing." He turned on his heels and sat back down on his rock, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

Zane watched Jay sit, and he raised a brow and his smile faded. He could hear the young man sigh as he looked at the lake, so he got down onto his knees next to the lightning ninja. The ice master looked to his friend's face, seeing obvious sadness in his Cobalt colored orbs. "You are feeling troubled, are you not?"

Jay turned his head to look at Zane, whose eyes showed genuine concern for the elemental ninja. As much as he wanted help, Jay as well aware of the fact that Zane didn't really know much about relationships. He knew about friendships and families, but girlfriends and boyfriends were still new concepts to him. The blue ninja sighed again. "It's nothing, Zane."

"It does not seem like nothing." He put a hand on Jay's shoulder. "I can tell that you are nervous about something." Zane didn't get a response from Jay. He had gone with Kai whenever something was wrong with the blue ninja and he stayed quiet like this. "It has something to do with Nya, doesn't it?"

Jay looked up at him. "Okay, when your dad built you, did he implant some kind of mind reading software into your head?"

Zane, though not having his funny switch on, knew what he meant and laughed. "No, just a lucky guess." His smile fell into a frown once more and he said, "Jay, if there is something wrong between you and your girlfriend, I can try to help you. I may not be able to fully understand, but I will try my best. If I cannot, we can ask one of the others. You are my friend and I care about you."

The inventor turned his head at the other's words, his mouth slightly agape. Zane usually wasn't the best person to go to for relationship advice, but he was still rather wise. He was also a like a robotic brother to the human. Deep gray and bright blue eyes looked down at him, so Jay fully turned and said, "Okay. You have to promise me that what we talk about doesn't get out though, especially to Nya."

The Nindroid made an x shape across his chest. "Cross my circuits."

Jay took a deep, shaking breath. Blue eyes moved to the ground. He was nervous. He had wanted to ask Nya about what he was thinking about for a few months, but he had never had the guts to tell anyone. Taking another breath, Jay said, "Zane, Nya and I have been dating for a while now and… I really do love her."

Zane nodded, waiting for the other to continue speaking.

"Well… she's amazing. I could never imagine my life without her and she makes me feel happy and like I'm floating on air. She's the love of my life and… there's something I've wanted to ask her." Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue and red box. Zane raised a brow at this and the lightning ninja opened it.

The ice ninja saw that inside the box was a golden bracelet with a two small gems encrusted into it. One gem was deep blue like Jay's eyes, while the other was a fiery red. The gems and the gold sparkled in the light of the midday sun. "Is that a wedding bracelet?"

Jay nodded with a small smile on his face. "Zane, I've known Nya for so long and we love each other so much. I… I want to ask her to marry me." He closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I love Nya, but… I've always been so shy when we weren't dating and now that we are… I feel like… I've got a lump in my throat and like there are butterflies in my stomach. I've tried to ask her about it before, but I just get so anxious." He looked down at his hands, waiting for his friend's response.

Zane had listened intently to every single word that had made its way past Jay's lips, and he watched the other look down. He thought about what his friend had said. True, Nya and Jay had dated for a while and had a love for each other that was unbreakable. They always went out on dates, made inventions together, and they even shared a room from now on. The Nindroid put a hand on his chin. He had seen how Nya and Jay were extremely close and they couldn't live without the other, like yin and yang. Zane tapped his chin, and then looked at his friend again. "Jay… I'm not in a relationship myself, but I think I understand."

Jay looked up in surprise. "You do?"

"I believe I do." He shifted in his spot, sitting cross legged. "Jay, from what I have seen, I know that you love Nya and she loves you, too. You mean the world to each other. I think that she would be more than happy to be your wife. She has more than likely been waiting for you to ask her." He raised a hand to keep Jay from speaking just yet. "However, there's only one thing you must take into consideration."

"And, what's that?"

"Have you talked to Kai about this?"

Ocean blue eyes widened. "Oh, no, I forgot about Kai!" Jay closed his eyes and grimaced. "How could I have forgotten about my girlfriend's brother?!" He lightly whacked himself in the forehead. "Dang it! Zane, what am I gonna do?! There's no way Kai would let me tie the knot with Nya! He's already protective enough as it is! If I tell him that I want to ask her, he could get peeved off and burn the Destiny's Bounty down! He'll probably make us break up and he'll never forgive me!"

Zane grabbed Jay by the shoulders. "Jay, calm yourself," he said in a cool voice. This instantly stopped his friend's panic. "Jay, listen to me. Kai is a good friend and he would do anything for you and his sister to be happy together. If you want to make Nya your wife, just talk to Kai about it calmly and in a mature manner. No funny business until you have his word." He pulled his hands away and waited for his friend's response.

The blue ninja thought for a moment. What Zane said was true. Kai was a good friend. He was a bit like a brother to Jay and he always looked out for him. They had their fights and disagreements, but all friends fought. You just had to make up afterwards. Jay fiddled with his hands and said, "Maybe you're right, Frosty." He looked into the gray and blue eyes of his robotic friend. "Are you sure that Kai will be okay with this? You and I both know that he's a hothead. No pun intended."

"I'm sure."

Jay looked down at the pocket where he had the bracelet. "Alright, I'll go talk to Kai later today. Y'know, Zane, you're not bad at relationship advice for a Nindroid."

"Was that a joke? Should I have turned my funny switch on?"

"Haha, no, it's okay."

* * *

Jay's footsteps echoed throughout one of the hallways on the airship as he headed for the control room. He could hear the sounds of Kai, Cole, and Lloyd laughing and hitting their fists on the table from whatever they were talking about. The blue ninja took shaky steps towards the control room. He stopped just outside of the entrance and poked his head around the corner. Large computer screens and control panels lined the walls, except for the north wall, where a large window had a view of Jamonicai village. The steering wheel of the ship sat near the window, ready for piloting if necessary. The falcon that Zane's father had built as a companion for the Nindroid cawed as it sat on one of the control panels.

More laughter came from the room, and Jay spotted three men sitting at a table in the center of the room. The first man had spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. His ninja suit was red with several designs of flames and yellow sashes. The second man had rather long black hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. His suit was black with dented armor and brown belts. The last man looked to be the same age as the main four ninja, but had really been aged by a special spell. He had blonde hair that was tousled and deep emerald green eyes. His suit was green and far more intricate in the designs. The red ninja was Kai, the black ninja was Cole, and the green ninja was Lloyd. The ninja hooted and threw their heads back.

"And, then he says, 'You couldn't beat me with your fancy Spinjitzu. It's all just flashing lights and spinning around!' And then I just side whipped him and sent him flying right into the tree!" Kai said to the others. They all laughed and snickered at the story he had just told, leaning back in their chairs and hitting their fists on the table. Kai's pointed brown hair swayed back and forth with his movements, as did Cole and Lloyd's longer hair.

"Man, Kai, your stories crack me up," said Lloyd through his laughter. "Woo, that was awesome."

"Well, what can I say," Kai said, putting his arms behind his head and propping his legs on the table. "I'm just one interesting guy." The sound of shuffling feet came from his right, and all three ninja turned to look at the entrance. Jay was standing there, leaning against the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, hey, Jay," said Cole, giving him a wave. Lloyd did the same. Kai however, kept his arms behind his head. He could see something in Jay's deep blue eyes. Uneasiness. Nervousness. Fear. He looked like he was wanting to ask something, but too scared to ask it. Light brown eyes stayed on Jay as the earth ninja asked, "Is there something wrong, buddy?"

The blue ninja smiled, but it was a fake smile. He looked at Garmadon's son and the former dancer, but he just couldn't look at his girlfriend's brother. Jay fiddled with one of the sashes on his suit, before asking, "Kai… can I… can I talk to you in private? It'll be just for a few minutes."

Lloyd and Cole lightly widened their eyes and looked at the fire ninja. Kai frowned and narrowed his brows at what his friend had said, but softened his expression at seeing small beads of sweat on Jay's face. He took his feet off the table and stood up. "I guess so." The blacksmith turned to look at the other ninja. "You guys go ahead and do whatever. I'll be back." He then turned on his heels and walked towards the lightning ninja. Jay gestured for the other to follow him down the hall, and he made his way back to the room that the other ninja shared, Kai in tow.

* * *

Kai walked through the door to his room that he shared with Zane, Cole and Lloyd. Kai took a seat on his bed as Jay closed the door behind him. "So, Jay, what's up? Is something wrong?"

Jay felt himself shaking as he looked at the red clothed ninja. He took shaky breaths as he tried to pluck up the courage to tell Kai what he had been planning. A lump had formed in his throat and he tried hard to swallow it. Jay felt sweat forming one his forehead and he quickly tried to wipe it away. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever felt in his whole life. He had been able to conquer Lord Garmadon when he was the King of Shadows, several tribes of Serpentine, and even help conquer the Overlord, but here he was, cowering over telling Kai that he wanted to marry Nya. The blue ninja shook his head. He could do this.

Taking another deep, ragged breath, Jay put his hands behind his back and looked into the nearly hazel colored eyes of the fire ninja. "Kai," he began. "I've been dating Nya for a couple of years and I love her to no end. She's beautiful and I know that you're protective of her. She and I are happy together. She makes me feel complete, and I could never imagine my life without her. I know that you were a bit angry when we first started dating, but I was glad that you were cool with it." He pulled the box from his pocket, but kept it at his side. "I just… there's something—"

Kai stood up from his bed. "You're not thinking about breaking my sweet little sister's heart and dumping her, are you?" He clenched a fist and held up his other hand. "You remember what I told you about breaking up with Nya!" A small flame formed in his free hand as he furrowed his brows and his eyes slanted inward. Jay was pretty lucky that Kai had allowed him to date the samurai girl, but if he was thinking about dumping Nya and breaking her heart, the blue ninja would be in a whole new world of hurt, even if they were friends.

Jay's blue eyes widened as his friend stood and let a flame form on his hand. "No, no, no, no, Kai," he said with his hands held up, trying to calm the other's fiery temper. "No, I would never want to break up with Nya! You know that I love her, man."

Kai looked at the inventor, staring into the deep blue eyes. They were filled with definite honesty, and fear from the flame that as still waving and twisting in his palm. Not seeing any deception of any kind in Jay's eyes, Kai blew out the fire and pulled a chair out from one of the corners of the room, sitting in it and rubbing the side of his cranium. He sighed and said, "Sorry, Jay, I've just been stressed out lately since I've been training too hard. Cole had been ticking me off lately and I usually go into the barracks and practice my Spinjitzu. I do it so I can cool my nerves and not fry him on the spot." He sighed again. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright, Kai. No offense, but you've just got a temper is all." Looking down, Jay held the box behind his back. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Kai… I really love Nya and… I would do anything for her. She's the most amazing girl in Ninjago, and there was something… something that I've… I've been meaning to ask her…" Shakily, he took the box out from behind him and held it up into the light. The red ninja raised a brow and sat up in his seat. "Kai… I… I… I want to ask Nya to marry me."

Nya's brother widened his brown orbs, eyeing the box as Jay opened it, revealing a golden bracelet with a red gem and a blue gem. He looked back and forth between the bracelet and Jay, who was obviously afraid as he shook and let beads of sweat roll down his face. That was understandable considering whose sister he was planning to propose to. Kai had always looked out for Nya, ever since they were kids. She had always looked up to her brother, staying close to him when their mom and dad passed away. Kai had never wanted to let his baby sister grow up, only because she had been by his side all his life and he had taken care of her. Letting Jay and Nya date was a bit hard for him, but now, Jay was asking for his blessings to marry Nya?

The red clothed ninja put his hands in his lap and said, "You want to marry my sister?" He saw the fear grow in Jay's eyes as he said his question in a rather serious tone.

Blue orbs closed as the ninja nodded. "I love Nya. You know that. We've been together for two years and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He opened his blue eyes, but looked down at the floor. "I was just so afraid to ask for your blessings because… I was scared that you would be mad at me and make us break up." Jay put the ring back in his pocket and said, "I'm sorry if I made you angry, buddy."

Kai's expression turned to a softer one, his light brown eyes filled with sympathy for the other. He stood from the chair, walked over to Jay and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the young ninja to flinch from the touch. His blue eyes were filled with anxiousness. "Jay," Kai said softly. "You're a good friend, and I care about you. You know that I'm protective of my younger sister, but I'd do anything to see you two happy, even if that means letting you guys date. Nya has always been my baby sister, so seeing her turn into such a mature young lady was hard for me. I just have to understand that she's growing up and she can think for herself." He looked down at his palm, and then said, "If you want to marry her… I am more than willing to give you my blessings so you can make her your wife."

Jay looked up at Kai, deep colored eyes looking into almost hazel colored eyes. "Really," he said, not believing what he just heard. "You'd let me tie the knot with your sis?"

Kai nodded his head. "You've got guts to come and ask me for my blessings first. I know I don't like to admit stuff like this… but I admire you for that, Jay. You're my friend, and I know it took courage to ask that." He smiled and took his hand off of the blue ninja's shoulder. "You can propose to her, as long as it makes you both happy."

Jay smiled and looked at his friend. "Thank you, Kai. This means a lot to me."

Kai grinned. "Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I get to walk Nya down the aisle. And, if nothing else, let's make Frosty the ring bearer."

* * *

Nya smiled as she sat by the lake, watching the sun set over Jamonicai village. The sky had been painted beautiful shades of red, yellow, orange, purple, and violet as light lilac colored clouds flew across the sky. The cool mountain air blew through her thick black hair and bright red dress. The sounds of crickets chirping filled her hears. The Samurai girl's beautiful red lips curved into a smile, violet eyes watching as her friends and brother talked at the table they had set up outside of the Destiny's Bounty near the lake. The crystal clear water reflected the beautiful colors of the sky as pink petals fell from the cherry blossom tree above her head. The lanterns that she had hung from the plants spread across the small clearing shined brightly and lit up the fading day.

Nya smiled at the sight of her friends having such a nice time talking and just enjoying the beautiful scenery from the land. Garmadon and Misako sat side by side, holding hands as they talked with Wu. Lloyd and Cole laughed as they told jokes, and her brother just leaned back and talked. It was a nice sight since usually Ninjago was in danger and they were out on a mission. The sister of fire suddenly noticed something. Her boyfriend wasn't among those sitting at the table. She sat up from the rock she was sitting on and looked around.

A pair of gloved hands went over her eyes and Nya flinched in surprise. "Guess who?"

She rolled her eyes under the hands and said, "Jay." She turned and saw the blue ninja she called her boyfriend sitting behind her and smiling. "I know that voice of yours all too well, Jay." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss, trying not to gross out Lloyd should he turn to look at them. The sister of fire looked into the cobalt eyes of her boyfriend, who was smiling at her sweetly. Jay truly was a handsome guy and the way he smiled was so dorky but at the same time, so adorable. "What are you doing, sweetie? Why aren't you down there with the guys and Misako?"

Jay put his arms around Nya. "What, I can't spend time with my beautiful girlfriend?"

The girl smiled and said, "Of course you can, but thought you would be down there hanging out with our friends. After all, you were the one who called us all out here." She leaned back as her boyfriend held her close, smiling and letting her lids fall over her eyes. Nya sighed in content. "This is perfect, Jay. Just all of us spending time out here together, talking and catching up and reliving the good old days. It's beautiful out here and you couldn't have picked a better night."

"I knew you would love it, my cherry blossom." Jay usually didn't use mushy nicknames but he couldn't help it. This was a special night for his special girl. He kissed Nya on the head and said, "Nya, how long have we been dating?"

His girlfriend looked up in thought and hummed to herself. "About two years. It'll be three in a few more months. Why do you ask, Jay?"

The blue ninja bit his lip. He was scared, fearful about what he was going to ask the sister of fire. He knew that Nya loved him, but what if she thought that it was too soon, or that she wasn't ready to be married yet? The samurai girl could turn him down and she would never look at him the same way anymore. Jay shook the thoughts of rejection out of his mind and smiled at the one he loved. Her violet orbs were gazing at him affectionately. "Nya, can I ask you something? There's… something I've wanted to do for a few months now."

Nya's expression turned to concern. "Is there something wrong?"

The blue ninja shook his head. "There just… something I want to tell you." He got to his feet, taking his girlfriend with him. He took a hold of both of her hands, blue eyes looking down lovingly into violet eyes. Jay made a gesture over to Kai, who saw it and nodded. The red ninja asked for his friends to quiet down, and they all turned their gazes to the sister of fire and master of lightning.

Nya saw her friends and brother look at her and Jay, and she turned her eyes back to her boyfriend. He suddenly got down on one knee, causing her to turn bright red. "Jay, what's going on?"

Jay pulled his girlfriend closer to him, red dusting his cheeks. "Nya," he said. "I've known you for a while, and we've dated for two years now. I love you so much, more than anything else in all of Ninjago. Whenever I'm around you, I feel happier than I ever have in my whole life. You're an amazing young woman. You're super smart, you're a great pilot, an awesome fighter, and you make me feel complete. My life would have no meaning without you, because you're one of the reasons I have to fight for the safety of Ninjago and your safety. We've laughed, we've fought, and we've started a future together. You make my heart race and I will never forget the day we kissed on that roller coaster. I would be honored if I could spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with the bracelet. Everyone but Kai and Zane widened their eyes, wondering if Jay was really about to ask the big question.

Nya felt her face heating up when her boyfriend pulled a small red and blue container from his suit. "Jay… what…"

Jay gazed into his girlfriend's eyes and opened the box. She gasped at seeing the bracelet he had crafted himself. Taking a deep breath, the blue ninja asked,

**_"Nya, will you marry me?"_**

Nya gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in surprise. She knew that this day would come, but she never would've suspected today. Everyone but her brother and the Nindroid gasped and waited for her answer. Nya looked into Jay's loving blue eyes, her own violet eyes brimming over. She normally didn't get emotional, but this was the love of her life asking her to be his wife. Blinking and letting tears flow from her eyes, Nya said, "Jay, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She took the armlet and slipped it on, then pulled Jay into an affectionate hug and kissed him, her hands clasped together behind his neck. Jay in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Everyone clapped, even Lloyd, as Jay held her close and melted into the passionate kiss. Kai smiled slyly and Zane nodded to him. Cole whined, "Man! Jay has a fiancée and I don't even have a girlfriend yet!"

Nya pulled her lips away from the ninja's lips and smiled, tears of joy flowing. "Oh, Jay, I can't believe it. We're going to get married." She rested her head upon his chest and said, "I love you, Jay."

Jay stroked her thick black hair and said, "I love you, too, Nya."

And so for the rest of the night, Jay, Nya, and their friends began to plan the wedding, in the fading daylight, under the cherry blossom.

_***The End***_

_**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry if I got anything incorrect, I haven't watched Ninjago in over a year, so my memory is still a little fuzzy. I'll probably look for the episodes online since I haven't seen them being shown on T.V. Please Review and fav. **_


End file.
